Drowsy
Drowsy, A.K.A. Experiment 360, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to put his victims to sleep. His one true place is putting insomniacs to sleep. Bio Experiment 360 was the 360th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his sleep-inducing bleat to cause his victims to instantly enter a near-permanent sleep. 360 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 360's pod was one of the twelve experiment pods recovered by Lilo and Stitch in "Drowsy." Because Lilo hadn't got much sleep lately, Stitch activated 360 and used the experiment's bleat to put Lilo to sleep. However, Stitch had no idea how to wake Lilo up when Nani called her later. To try and solve the problem, Stitch tried to make Lilo seem awake by putting sunglasses on her, trying to mimic her voice, and moving her around like a puppet, only to later find out that the cure to 360's sleeping powers is to just spray water in the victim's face. The next morning, 360 escaped the Pelekais' house and was chased all over town by Jumba and Pleakley, putting everyone he encountered to sleep by simply bleating. Pleakley had originally caught 360 in his purse, but opened it to put Gantu to sleep. At that point, 360 jumped out as Gantu fell on Pleakley and Jumba scolded him for letting 360 escape. Gantu was later woken up by a bunch of people on the beach that thought he was a breached whale and dumped water on him. After a long chase, Gantu and Experiment 625, disguised as bellboys, were able to capture 360 at the Birds of Paradise Hotel. However, when they attempted to use 360 to kidnap Regis Philbin, Lilo and Stitch were with Regis since he got off the plane and protected him in every way they could. Lilo eventually recaptured 360, named him Drowsy, and let Regis stay at the Pelekais' house. In the end, Drowsy used his sleep-inducing power to send Regis and everyone in Lilo's family asleep. In "PJ," Drowsy put Stitch to sleep so that Lilo could release PJ. However, Stitch woke up on his own. In "Ploot," Drowsy was one of the second team of experiments (along with Finder and Babyfier) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them. In Drowsy's case, he couldn't defeat Ploot because when he tried to bleat long enough to put the latter to sleep, his mouth was glugged by Ploot's gunk. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Drowsy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Drowsy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Gallery 640px-Drowsy.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h31m55s254.png 250px-Drowsy.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h12m48s192.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h28m25s105.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h25m44s41.png Category:Males Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters